In the prior art, vehicles are known that comprise one or more assisted driving systems for given situations. For example, vehicles exist that integrate a park assist system or a system for setting the speed to a setpoint value defined by the driver. Such systems are adapted to very specific situations such as, for example, during a parallel parking maneuver or when driving at high speed on a fast lane. Each driving assistance system is thus intended to manage a given driving situation.
Vehicles integrating driving assistance systems comprise a plurality of sensors that allow the environmental conditions of the vehicle to be determined. Depending on these environmental conditions, the driving assistance systems use actuators in order to control the various elements of the vehicle and to drive the vehicle without intervention from the driver.
However, a driving assistance system does not currently exist for all driving situations. Certain particularly tiring driving conditions thus currently remain the responsibility of the driver. Thus, for example, a driving assistance system for heavy traffic does not currently exist on vehicles with manual gearboxes.
Thus, for heavy traffic, the vehicle generally must alternate between stationary phases and driving phases. Therefore, the driver must remain particularly attentive in order to continuously anticipate these changes in phase that are associated with the variations in distance to the vehicles ahead of them on the road. This need for attention is further intensified within the context of a road having a plurality of traffic lanes in order to also anticipate the traffic lane changes of other vehicles. This need for constant attention is tiresome for the driver.
Furthermore, alternating from a stationary phase to a driving phase subjects the vehicle to acceleration phases and to deceleration phases. Therefore, the driver continually has to alternate between the use of the acceleration pedal and the use of the brake pedal, generating additional fatigue. This fatigue is further intensified in the case of a manual gearbox since the clutch pedal also needs to be controlled during these acceleration and deceleration phases.
Therefore, a requirement exists for driving assistance for heavy traffic situations.